


Late Shifts

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dom Jet, Fluff and Smut, Limping, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Zuko ends up working later than usual (that doesn't stop Jet, though).
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Late Shifts

“Pao’s gonna freak if he finds you in here, y’know,” Zuko mutters, setting the washed cup in the dish rack beside the sink.

Jet had been sneaking into the teashop through the backdoor recently, deciding it would be more practical to see Zuko this way instead of ordering the cheapest tea possible and sipping it loiteringly in anticipation for the end of Zuko’s shift. “I don’t think he’ll mind too much,” Jet replies, stroking the sides of the shorter boy’s waist up and down with his hands, nuzzling the top of Zuko’s head with his chin. “Not after all the business I gave him.”

The fugitive scoffed. “Only ‘cause I was there. You’d walk out the second you notice there’s a different server.” He placed another dish next to the cup, lightly smacking Jet’s hand away when he attempted to lock his fingers in between his.

“Speaking of which,” the Freedom Fighter gently nipped at his earlobe, “your uncle’s done for the evening, isn’t he...?” Zuko paused his plate scrubbing and grimaced, immediately detesting what the taller boy was insinuating. “Jet, I’m tired.” Zuko turns his neck a little to catch Jet’s gaze. “Can’t we just…” The latter understood but didn’t want to withdraw from his implication just yet.

“C’mon, Li…” Jet emphasized his remark with a small buck of his groin, shifting his hands from Zuko’s waist to his hips and pressing his thumbs against them in circles the way Zuko likes. “It’s been a minute since I had some.”

The shorter boy dropped his head back and exposed his pale neck, to which Jet takes instant advantage in tugging at the skin between his teeth just to hear Zuko gasp a little. Jet dragged a trail of saliva along the palm of his hand and snaked it below the fugitive’s work apron, hooking two of his fingers underneath the waistband of Zuko’s pants. His body was currently pinning the latter against the counter to the point where Zuko’s abdomen is pressed onto the rim of the sink entirely. The shorter boy grew impatient and took hold of Jet’s wrist to guide his hand under his pants completely, evoking a groan from the back of his throat. “You know, sometimes I wish your work shifts would end later than mine.”

A low hum was all Jet could muster for a reply as he put his hand to work beneath Zuko’s underwear. “Why?” His teasing maneuvers elicited a grunt from the shorter boy. “So then you -ah- could get me off on my terms.” Jet chuckled, less at his response but more at his struggle to say it without allowing any peculiar noises to intervene.

Zuko now had his hands clutching at the edges of the sink counter, his chest towering over the neglected dishes as his backside grinds against Jet's groin while the latter jerks him off profusely. The young fugitive couldn’t seem to refrain the string of moans and gasps from escaping his throat as he absentmindedly tried to please Jet with the buck of his hips, feeling the taller boy’s growing bulge through their thin layers of clothing.

“Ah... Jet- please, oh, Jet, ah…ah!” Zuko whimpered when Jet denied him of his orgasm, releasing his grip from his erection and instead tangled his fingers in Zuko's short hair, forcing his head down to press against the bridge of the sink.

Jet absolutely reveled in their intimate moments; often appreciating how vulnerable and compliant Li becomes in contrast to his usual unyielding and irritable self. He even gets caught off guard sometimes in how quick the shorter boy is to turn so malleable. Only Jet could do that to him- only he gets begged to bend him over a counter at work like this.

The fugitive obediently remained in the same position as Jet undoes the sash to Zuko’s garb and pushes his pants and underwear down his thighs, revealing the puckered hole between both cheeks as Jet takes hold of one into his palm. “Jet,” Zuko gasped, “please.” The Freedom Fighter smirked as he reached over the other boy’s bent figure and ordered him to open his mouth. Zuko licked Jet's fingers and sucked them in between his lips, emanating a very audible, obscene noise when the latter released them from his mouth. The taller boy was all too keen on preparing Zuko like this, prodding one saliva-slicked finger around the rim of his anus before pushing it in all the way; eliciting a sharp yelp from the boy below him. Jet received the same reaction when he initiated similar movements using two more fingers before Zuko was practically trembling, halfway screaming exhortations for the Freedom Fighter to pound into him.

Jet clumsily shoved his pants and undergarments down as fast as he could and began to stroke himself. “Sh-should I put it in my mouth?” Zuko asked, heeding his impetuosity. “No,” Jet groaned, “I wanna keep you like this.” Before he knew it, the Freedom Fighter was fully erect, flipping up the back of his vesture and pushing the head of his shaft inside the stretched hole of the boy beneath him.

He had a quite a view; the shorter boy was bent over to a nearly impossible angle, grasping the edges of the sink as the unmarred side of his face expressed pure arousal: a half-lidded eye piercing its sensual gaze into Jet’s and a slightly curved mouth biting its bottom lip, almost perceptible of a grin. How was it possible for someone to be that sexy?

After a few short moans and cries from Zuko, Jet was already halfway in, taking the opportunity to pull back a few inches before thrusting all the way back in, sliding his member past the slick ring of muscle. Eventually Jet maintained a consistent rhythm, eliciting the sounds of sweat-slicked skin smacking together that filled the tea shop with its indecency as well as the vehement noises it earned from the mouths of both boys.

Jet’s fingertips dug into the fugitive’s hips for leverage, imprinting little red crescents into his flesh. At one point the former tugged the other tie off Zuko’s raiment and gagged him, securing a knot at the back of his head.

The broken whines that escaped the shorter boy’s throat somehow became even more titillating now that they were muffled; the sheer awareness of his erotic repression upheaving Jet to his approaching climax. Zuko was in a similar situation, one of his hands detaching itself from the counter to stimulate his own neglected erection. Jet was absolutely infatuated with all the overwhelmingly hedonistic sounds and facial expressions that the shorter boy was making, even if he only received a limited view from one side of his flushed face. Such features prepended to his own adventing orgasm and together they confronted ecstasy in a tangle of sweat-soaked fabric, debilitated limbs and incoherent pleas from Zuko.

The young fugitive was the first one to ejaculate, emphasizing his climax with a suppressed scream and later humming out a tired yet satisfied moan. Watching Li’s face was enough for the Freedom Fighter to reach his peak, dropping his head along the curve of the other’s shoulder and releasing a harsh and shaky breath as he filled him with his effusion. “Oh, Li…” Jet sighed contentedly, almost romantic as he relished the way their over-sensitive skin felt against one another’s.

Once Jet pulled out of him, some of his fluids spilled out of Zuko and dripped onto the floor. The latter wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked back at Jet. “Oh... right.” The taller boy untied the bind he used to gag him with and Zuko gave him a small grin. “Sorry for makin’ a mess,” Jet discerned. “Ugh… it’s fine. Pao keeps the clean towels in the cabinet over there,” the shorter boy remarked, gesturing to the left of where he was leaning over. Zuko attempted to stand up, but his body slid off the sink completely and he collapsed onto the floor with a groan. “Li!” The Freedom Fighter upraised Zuko’s upper back and the underside of his knees, carrying him to the nearest chair where he helped sit him down and offered him a towel.

“So… I think you’re gonna have to help me get to my room…” Zuko muttered, face twisted away from Jet’s direction. The taller boy chuckled. “Hey, don’t get so cocky now!” Zuko spat. “You’re going to finish up the dishes, too.” Jet nodded. “Heh… yeah, I guess I deserved that. Let me brew you a cup of tea first, though."

After the two of them cleaned up their act and some moments of Zuko sipping from a cup of Jasmine tea while huddled up with Jet (as well as the Freedom Fighter's inept dishwashing), Zuko was assisted in walking to his room before kissing Jet goodbye, distantly wondering how he is going to explain his limp to Uncle Iroh if it lingers until the morning.


End file.
